


铅盒子

by V07225



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Spanish Inquisition
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: 克鲁利因西班牙宗教裁判所得到了一次表彰，他决定去看看这是怎么回事儿。灵感来源：19世纪60年代，在爱尔兰科克一座中世纪教堂的地下室里，发现了一颗保存完好的人类心脏。它被装在一个铅制的心形盒子里，盒子内壁有撞击的凹痕，它被装进去时是还在跳动着的。
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	铅盒子

1509年冬。

海因里希修士有一把非常漂亮的胡子。漆黑浓密，修剪得当，胡须和鬓角相接的地方打理得很体面。他是位相貌英俊的中年人，属于那种你在布道会上见过一面便再不会忘记的类型，面部轮廓深邃。

亚茨拉菲尔最想赞美的要属他那双眼睛。浅灰色，很平和，总能让人安静下来。

虔诚、谦逊、睿智、宁静——这就是海因里希修士。

他想，这位修士或许会成为一位圣人，灵魂会升入天堂。

亚茨拉菲尔刚刚完成了在教堂赐福的工作，接下来有好长一段空闲时间。他在修士的陪同下走过回廊。

“非常感谢你，菲尔先生。”海因里希修士的声音非常独特。如果要描述，那么大概是将两块切得很整齐的木材放在一起摩擦的声音。他这个人也会让人联想到树，一棵年纪很大了，但依旧生命力旺盛的树，笔直而挺拔。

“别这样，我们都是上帝的仆从。”天使向修士笑了笑。

“如果您需要，我可以带您去休息一会儿。下雪了，今天外面挺冷的。”

亚茨拉菲尔没什么事情可做，于是他同意了。他喜欢和这位修士相处的感觉，也喜欢冬天室内暖烘烘的炉子，最好能来上一杯热茶或者别的什么东西。如果走运，他或许能在这找到几本有趣的圣经典籍，或者听修士们讲几个故事。

他也可以把自己的故事——不至于太令人惊讶的那些——拿出来和修士分享。那会是非常让人愉快的午后时光。

海因里希修士显然懂得待客之道。他为亚茨拉菲尔提供的休息场所和餐食绝谈不上奢华，但叫人感觉相当自在又舒服，天使表示感激。

“真遗憾，菲尔先生，这雪一时半会怕是停不下来。”海因里希修士忧心忡忡地看着窗外，天空和他的眼睛一样，是一种微妙的浅灰色，“您可能要在这多留一会儿了”。

“您真好心。这儿很舒服，我非常感激。”亚茨拉菲尔手里捧着陶土杯子，“如果您没什么工作，我们可以聊一聊打发时间。”

修士笑了：“真不好意思，我不擅长聊天，这是门特别高深的学问。”

然后他马上又补充道：“但我可以给你讲个故事。这是个真实的故事，老实说，我觉得非常神奇。”

天使抿了一口被子里的热茶，笑容一点点从眼角漫开：“那太好了，我喜欢听故事。”

海因里希修士坐在亚茨拉菲尔对面，他身上宽大的黑袍打理得很好，没有一丝皱褶，也没沾上什么灰尘。修士盯着面前的长桌沉思了一会儿，像是在整理头脑中的思绪。他把眉头锁在一起，然后又舒展开，看向角落里的暖炉。

“这座教堂的地下室里有个盒子。盒子是铅质的，它是一颗心的形状。”

“里边封存着一颗完好无损的心脏。”

1489年，西班牙。

克鲁利这段时间过得很舒心。

卡斯提尔女王和阿拉贡国王的联姻使这两人得以共同统治一片相当辽阔的疆土，战争和灾难在那段时间里并不常见。克鲁利不怎么关心人类社会的事情，地狱也没给他下派什么新任务，于是这条蛇得以尽情拥抱他最喜欢的那种生活——频繁出入于高档俱乐部之间，和当地名流们打些不痛不痒的交道，在享受热情民风的同时享受美食美酒。

主要是美食和美酒。

最主要是美酒。

哈斯塔找到他的时候，他刚从一家俱乐部里出来，准备回到自己住了很长一段时间的小旅馆。小旅馆环境舒适，老板娘是位懂得收敛自己好奇心的聪明人，她从不会问克鲁利“您到底是来做什么的”、“你还打算住上多久”或者“这位富有的先生，您是做什么生意的吗”这种蠢问题。

这一切都让伊甸之蛇心情大好，见到哈斯塔的时候差点要张开双臂给对方一个拥抱。

然后他把理智找回来，站在原地摇摇晃晃地左右轮换了一会儿身体重心，像模像样地弯腰鞠躬：“哈斯塔，尊敬的地狱公爵哈斯塔，见到您真是我的荣幸。”

他特别会逢场作戏。

“你这套对我没用，我不是地狱里那些大人物，没必要这么殷勤。”地狱公爵嘟嘟囔囔，语气谈不上多友善，“我来把这个给你。”

然后他开始在自己随身的背包里翻找。

克鲁利耸耸肩，不在意自己刚刚碰了钉子，也不在意哈斯塔稍显冷漠的态度。“冷漠”和“愤世嫉俗”一样，是恶魔的工作而并非本性，他不怪哈斯塔。何况老实说这位地狱公爵也算是个好人，克鲁利挺喜欢他的。

比起对方的态度，他其实更在意哈斯塔那个脏兮兮乱糟糟的背包，它看上去就像是在马粪里泡了整整三天，然后放在太阳下晒干，又去烂泥地里打了几个滚一样。克鲁利一点都不想知道包裹上面那些黏糊糊黑漆漆的到底都是些什么东西。

哈斯塔在包裹里慢悠悠地翻找了大概两分钟，表情非常认真，极其固执，然后他终于翻出来一张纸——皱巴巴的，但看得出上面印了些图案，用地狱审美来看的话算得上是“精美且奢华”。

“这是给你的表彰。”地狱公爵把这团皱巴巴的纸递了过去。

克鲁利仰头，挑眉，接过表彰，并说道：“哇喔。”

他这段时间除了喝酒作乐之外什么都没做，完全不明白自己为何会得到地狱表彰，除非“喝酒作乐”在地狱高层们看来是一件非常值得表彰的事情——人类会这么认为，但地狱不会，地狱希望你认真工作，诱惑人类放纵享乐，而不是自己放纵享乐。

“真意外。我不知道我做了什么才能得到这种——”

“宗教裁判所。”哈斯塔依旧嘟嘟囔囔，但克鲁利好像从这几句嘟囔里听出了赞赏，“虽然不太像是你会做的事，但说真的，干得不错。”

然后地狱公爵龇牙咧嘴地隔着裤子挠了挠屁股，眼神相当复杂地说：“我真看不出你有这么上道。”

“哈！”克鲁利笑着耸耸肩。

他其实有挺多想问的东西，比如“什么是宗教裁判所”、“这是什么时候的事儿”以及“它跟我有什么关系”，可这些问题显然不是一个聪明人该问的。于是这条蛇心安理得地收下皱巴巴的表彰信，还像模像样地露出一个谦逊又得意的表情。

“我的奖励是什么？”克鲁利问。

“一具备用躯体。好好干，照这个劲头你用不了多久就可以晋升为地狱主管了。”哈斯塔挠完屁股开始挠鼻子，“还有，文书王希望你能提交一份详细报告——关于宗教裁判所，尤其是那些特别恶毒特别残忍的刑罚。”

“好，我会的。升职，真让人期待。”克鲁利干巴巴地回答。其实他对备用躯体比较感兴趣。无形体化是非常麻烦的一件事情，回地狱领一具新躯体需要写三份申请填十几张表格，申请和等待流程前前后后加起来大概一个月，而且每个人都特别想知道你的旧躯体到底怎么了。

有一具备用的躯体会方便很多。

他送走哈斯塔，把表彰书叠成小小的一块塞进口袋里，打算明天去看看这个宗教裁决所到底是怎么回事。

克鲁利在俱乐部里听人们谈过有关宗教裁判所和女巫审判的事情，那些衣着考究的富家公子们总是特别热衷于讨论和女巫有关的话题。他们说女巫通过和恶魔性交来获得能力，而恶魔会在女巫身上留下印记，一般印记会被留在胸部、腹部或者大腿根部这些私密又引人遐想的部位——这一点让财力和精力同等充沛的公子哥们感到新鲜又刺激，他们谈论的话题重点往往不是“女巫”本身，而是“女巫是如何同恶魔性交的”。

这套说法让克鲁利感到非常荒谬。

恶魔和天使一样是无性的，他在人间好几千年了，还从来没和什么东西有过“性交”这种行为。他觉得亚茨拉菲尔也没有过。地狱里那帮恶魔就算再花上两百年的时间，也不可能想出“通过和人类女性性交来让她们变成女巫替自己工作”这样的点子，何况性行为本身根本不具备传播邪恶力量或者神圣力量的作用。

人类似乎总认为恶魔都是荒淫无度淫乱堕落的，但事实上，事实上——他在美索不达米亚平原遇上那场大洪水的时候，甚至还不知道动物需要通过“交配”这种行为来繁育后代。在创世之后起码一千年的时间里他对送子鸟深信不疑，认为每一个人类婴孩都是送子鸟送到人间来的，亚茨拉菲尔因为这个嘲笑过他好长一段时间。

克鲁利决定原谅人类男性的无知和旺盛性欲。说真的，如果要在人间散布堕落言论，这帮年轻富有无所事事又精力过剩的年轻人才是最好利用的对象。他们轻而易举就会被诱惑，而且往往毫无自知之明，也不会自省。

恶魔端着酒杯换了个地方坐，远离那些喋喋不休谈论女巫、恶魔和性交的年轻人，并决定从此再不听任何关于女巫的话题。

但听人们谈论女巫审判和亲眼见证一场女巫审判，终究是完全不同的经历。

他混在围观群众中观看了两场所谓的“女巫审判”——一位中年妇人，和一个正值青春的少女。前者被控诉“有一只会说话的猫”，而且“制造风暴袭击了临近的村庄”，而后者“引诱年轻男人与其发生关系，事后那男人重病在床”。

审判者蒙上中年妇女的眼睛，让她赤脚走过在火上烧得火红的犁头，声称“如果三天后这名妇人脚上不见任何伤痕，那么便可以证明她是无辜的”。

妇人被拖下去时甚至没有哀求哭嚎，克鲁利怀疑她根本活不到第三天。

审判者是仁慈的，他们不忍心让美丽少女接受火烧鉴定，于是决定采用针刺的鉴定方法。少女哭喊求饶，她说她从不曾诱惑任何人，她至今是处女之身，那名控诉她的男子是个求爱失败便决定报复的无赖。

然而没有人听她的辩解和求饶，人群沉浸在兴奋感中——他们为接下来即将发生的一切感到兴奋，巴不得让人期待的情景马上发生，好让自己一饱眼福。

克鲁利明显感到了身边人的兴奋。从他们身上散发出来的情绪躁动又喧嚣，那绝不是对上帝的忠诚或者对“女巫”的仇恨，绝不是任何源于忠诚和正义的情绪。相反，它们来自于欲望——赤裸的、低俗的、卑劣且永不知满足的欲望。

女孩被剥去衣衫，她发出小兽一样尖细的抗议和咆哮，人群为此而发出一阵嘈杂。

“她一定是有什么见不得人的东西，她身上一定留下了魔鬼的印记。”一个人这么说道。

而另一个人接着说：“对，一定有，否则她为什么不让审判者剥去她的衣服？”

“只有做了亏心事的女人才害怕被别人看见。”

克鲁利朝这几个人看了一眼。接下来的三天内这些年轻人会不可避免地碰上一些倒霉事，比如被马车撞到、在酒馆里和别人发生口角，或者莫名其妙丢了钱财和工作。

女孩全身赤裸，像贝类动物一样把自己缩成一团，围观者贪婪的视线在她身上流连。然后她被迫将自己打开，施刑者用银针刺在她胳膊上，女孩发出一声惊呼。

“不是这。”

“如果找对了地方，那这女巫不会觉得痛，也不会哭喊。”

围观者议论纷纷。

“恶魔怎么会把印记留在女巫的胳膊上呢？这部位太寻常了。”

施刑者又用银针刺入女孩的肩膀、手腕和手背，血流了出来，女孩开始啜泣。

“一定也不是这些地方。”人群依旧在议论，表情严肃，热情高涨。

“印记一般都被留在更加隐私的部位，那些不怎么好找的地方。”

银针刺进女孩胸脯的时候，女孩哭得更厉害了，她开始蹬踹和尖叫，施刑者将她乱踹的双腿用力压在身子下边。围观者得到了一定程度上的满足，他们期待的就是这个。

银针在女孩胸前刺了大概五六次——伤口血流不止，女孩渐渐不再反抗，但她依旧在哭喊哀求——于是施刑者判断恶魔留下的印记不在女孩上半身，他开始在女孩大腿上寻找印记。

克鲁利想，自己大概应该离开。

“恶魔一定是把印记留在她大腿内侧了，要我说，要很细心的人才能找到。”一旁的棕头发年轻人说道。

“很细心的人？比如你吗？”他的同伴调侃。

然后两个人一起笑出了声。

“打扰一下。”克鲁利忍不住扭过头，他冲棕头发年轻人发问，“你们怎么知道恶魔留下的印记用针刺上去不会痛？这理论是从哪儿来的？”

他努力让自己的语气不要过于尖酸刻薄。

那两个年轻人交换了一个眼神，这个眼神的含义是“天啊，这位体面绅士可真是孤陋寡闻”。然后年轻人向克鲁利靠近了一点，用一种相当不可置信的语气问道：“先生，恕我直言，难道您没读过《女巫之槌》吗？”

克鲁利挑着眉毛摇摇头：“从来没有。听着就没什么意思。”

“您真该看看！”另一人说道，“像您这么时髦又体面的绅士不应该不知道这个！”

而他的同伴补充：“这绝对是本世纪影响最大的书，它像领航者那样指引宗教裁判所和裁判官们。”

“是么。”恶魔表情相当讽刺，只是他脸上的墨镜让这种讽刺变得模糊了许多，不大容易觉察，“看来审判女巫现在是种潮流了。”

大概“潮流”这个词让两名年轻人感到不适，他们的表情在这瞬间变得非常微妙。

所有人都喜欢借由上帝、道德与正义之名做些实际上对自己有利的事情，同时所有人都不希望被人拆穿。

在质问面前，他们当然会说女巫审判是在对抗邪恶，是在维护人间之光明与正义，而不会说“是的，先生，我认为这相当具有观赏性和娱乐性”。

克鲁利笑了笑，然后他相当仁慈大度地放过了这两个年轻人。

最终，施刑者们在那位少女的膝盖内侧找到了所谓的“恶魔的印记”——当银针刺在那的时候，女孩没有哭，也没有叫。她睁大哭得红肿的眼睛，眼神空洞，那双眼睛里什么都没有。

克鲁利知道这女孩可能只是哭累了、叫不出来了。又或许她只是知道自己绝无逃脱的可能，于是想要早点结束这场噩梦，强忍着疼痛没有出声。

施刑者非常自豪地宣布他找到了这女孩的恶魔印记、确定了她的女巫身份，而看得心满意足的围观者回之以热烈掌声。

审判者们给女孩套上圣宾尼陀服、戴上尖而长的圆锥形帽子，她将穿着这身衣服在游街之后被处以火刑。克鲁利觉得圣宾尼陀服上绣着的龙、火焰与恶魔有点碍眼，这衣服上更适合绣各种各样丑陋的人类嘴脸。

他看着街上的人们向女孩扔来大大小小的石块，看着行刑者把女孩绑上火刑架，然后她脚下的干柴被点燃。蛇尖细锐利的瞳孔向中间收缩，女孩的面孔和身形在火焰后面慢慢扭曲，撕心裂肺的尖叫逐渐变得沙哑，最后完全消失。

四周只剩下火焰的噼啪声，以及人群的欢呼和闲聊。

克鲁利离开的时候心情非常差。

那天傍晚，克鲁利在一间临街的书店里找到了《女巫之槌》。他在店铺中打开这本书，飞快翻了翻——大部分内容看起来很像那么回事儿，而事实上全都是胡说八道。恶魔再一次为人类丰富的想象力以及迫害同类的能力感到惊叹，这本书里提到的诸多所谓鉴定方法和刑罚绝对是地狱里那帮脑袋想都想不出来的东西。

阅读这本书对他来说并不算是多让人愉快的体验，那感觉像是大脑里钻进了一股冷空气、一截钢钉被慢慢敲进脑子里。

“巫术诞生的三个条件——”他飞快扫过一排排印刷字，“恶魔、女巫，和上帝的允许。”

克鲁利皱起眉头。

他突然想起了什么。

在几个月以前——大概是去年初冬，他曾因工作原由结识一名修士，地狱希望他能往这名修士脑袋里灌输一些“乱七八糟的疯狂想法”。这工作对克鲁利而言相当简单，他最不缺的就是“乱七八糟的疯狂想法”。

那名修士说自己曾经是塞莱斯塔多明我会修道院的院长，对恶魔和巫术相当有研究，原本非常受人尊敬。后来一些小人在因斯布鲁克设计陷害了他，他才被赶到这种小地方来。

当时克鲁利对此嗤之以鼻，因为这位“对恶魔和巫术相当有研究”的修士全然没发觉自己面前，此时此刻，就坐着个恶魔，货真价实的那种。

那天他们随便聊了些杂七杂八的东西。克鲁利墨镜后的蛇眼转来转去，心不在焉地听修士发表荒缪至极的长篇大论，然后用更加荒谬的东西来回答。

“巫术之所以存在，自然是因为上帝允许巫术的存在，否则它便不可能存在了不是吗。”恶魔滑稽又夸张地挥着双手，“想想看，全能之主就是这样让人捉摸不透——祂允许巫术的存在，又让您这样的忠诚正义之士收到感召，前去阻止恶行。真是不可言喻。”

“不可言喻。”修士摸了摸自己的大胡子，“您说得很有道理”。

“当然，我的朋友，我敢说自己在这方面的研究不比您差多少！”克鲁利装模作样向前俯身，他和修士坐在一张小圆桌的两端，“有些人不相信巫术的存在，他们认为全能之主的荣光下不可能存在这样邪恶的勾当——根本不是这样！光和暗永远相伴而生，正道之旁必有恶行，如果这世界上没有‘恶’的话，那我们就没法定义什么叫‘善’了。”

修士面色肃穆地点头。

“所以不管是善举还是恶行，神迹还是灾难，巫术还是——随便别的什么东西，”克鲁利打了个响指，“它们之所以存在是因为上帝允许它们存在！这就是不可言喻之伟大计划中的一环！”

说实话，修士此时感觉脑子里有些混乱。他的思绪被人拧成一股麻绳，一双看不见的手在麻绳上打了一个结又一个结。可他觉得这感觉不错，认为自己受到了启发，这莫名其妙出现在自己身边的红头发绅士一定是上帝派来的神使，他会为自己带来智慧和福音。

如果修士真如自己所吹嘘的那般“对恶魔和巫术相当有研究”，他就会明白自己感觉到的并非神使的教诲，而是恶魔的教唆。

“您的见解真是独到又深刻，叫人难忘。”修士面颊微微泛红，他很兴奋，“我从来没想过这一点，邪恶之所以存在是因为上帝允许它们存在——然后上帝又叫我们这样的仁人义士去阻止恶行。这是全能之主对我们的考验！”

“没错。”克鲁利觉得这修士还挺上道的，“全能之主永远在考验我们。”

“而我们必定能够经受考验。”修士这句话说得极其肃穆而庄重，他几乎能感到压在自己肩膀上的“使命感”了。

“那些不肯相信巫术存在的人，他们无药可救，他们就是意识不到这一点。”恶魔摊开双手，假惺惺地表示惋惜，“他们注定没法通过上帝的考验了。”

修士眼睛里闪着零零碎碎的火光：“他们需要被拯救，需要被引导。”

然后他眼睛里零碎的火光连成一片，燃成炙热明亮的一团：“老实说，先生，我最近打算写一本关于巫术和女巫鉴别及审判的书。我敢说它会是这方面迄今为止最伟大、最全面、最专业的书。”

克鲁利佯装赞赏，挑了挑眉毛。

“我之前也起草了一部宗教诏书，《最为深沉忧虑的要求》——人们也称它为‘女巫诏书’。可惜它并未产生令我满意的影响。”修士闪烁着眼睛里的两团火，一点点向克鲁利靠近，他甚至把自己屁股从座椅上稍微抬起来了一点，“而我现今打算写的这本，我打赌，它会影响全世界。”

“真的吗，太好了。”克鲁利对修士表示钦佩与赞赏，同时在心里嘲笑其愚蠢和狂热，“全能之主的荣光与您同在。”

“我要感谢您，先生，您那番话对我的启发是非凡的，它无与伦比。请问您叫什么名字？等这本书出版，我一定要送您一本。”修士那双枯槁的手越过木桌，在另一头握住克鲁利的手，他掌心的皮肤干燥滚烫。

“... …安东尼。”克鲁利干巴巴地回答。他想把手抽回来。

“谢谢您，安东尼先生，谢谢您。”修士将恶魔的手握得更紧了，“我是克雷默修士。认识您实在是我的荣幸。”

——克鲁利站在小书店里，他盯着印在《女巫之槌》扉页上的名字。

克雷默。

去年冬季里那张枯槁狂热、眼睛里闪着两团火的脸，逐渐和这个名字重合在一起。

他感觉吸进肺部的空气变成浓雾，然后雾气钻进脑子里，把大脑浸得湿漉漉、沉甸甸。恶魔把《女巫之槌》丢回书摊上，像丢掉一块烧红的木炭。

哈斯塔没弄错，地狱没搞错。虽然不全是他的功劳，但《女巫之槌》和宗教裁判所，以及民众对“猎巫”的狂热——确实在某种程度上，是他的一笔光辉业绩。

如果换成利古尔，大概会非常自豪。

他离开小书店，当天晚上回到小旅店把自己灌了个烂醉。

作为超自然存在，他在“喝酒”这件事上其实并不存在所谓的极限。换言之，只要他用奇迹一次次给自己醒酒，就可以一直喝下去，让意识永远飘荡在清醒和醉酒之间那条使人快乐无比的微妙过渡带上。

但这一次克鲁利没给自己醒酒，没动用任何自己所拥有的超自然力量。他像普通人类那样让酒精逐渐侵占身躯、血管和大脑，然后把理智与意识搅成黏糊糊的一坨。

恶魔躺在小旅馆的地板上，把墨镜丢在一边，直勾勾地瞪着天花板。他似乎是想透过天花板看到天空、飞鸟、云层，和云层之后的上帝。

上帝永远不可捉摸，永远一言不发，祂永远不告诉你为什么这个会发生、那个不会发生，为什么这座城市要覆灭这些生命要消亡。

克鲁利有很长一段时间没去质问上帝了，自大瘟疫之后，他有起码一百年的时间没再仰头问出各种各样刁钻尖锐的问题。而他现在想问问题，他想去叫嚣、去质疑，他需要一个理由或者一个答案。

哪怕知道上帝从不作答，他依旧难以忍耐想要发问的冲动。

第二天他和老板娘告别，离开小旅店，也离开了这座原本让他感到快活安逸的城市。

“为什么是铅？”亚茨拉菲尔发问。

“因为修士们认为这颗心脏的主人是个男巫，或者根本就是从地狱里爬出来的魔鬼。为了防止他再从坟墓里爬出来散布恶行，我们只能这么做。”海因里希修士回答。他在说到“男巫”和“魔鬼”这两个词的时候，语气中并没有什么特别明显的憎恶或者仇恨，反而有点惋惜。

“噢。”亚茨拉菲尔表示惊奇。

铅盒子里的心脏。他本以为海因里希修士会给他讲一个平平无奇的故事，关于神迹和救赎、信仰和忠诚的那种。

“非常遗憾，我恰好认识这颗心脏的主人，我曾目睹他的死亡——愿他的灵魂在烈火中得到救赎。”修士低下头，在胸口轻而快地划了个十字，“他在大概二十年之前来到这里，是名医生。”

天使抿了口热茶，表情宁静而专注。他示意修士继续说下去。

“我至今仍觉得可惜——他曾是那么迷人的一位绅士，风趣又幽默，非常聪明。”

克鲁利在1490年初来到这座城市。

海因里希修士那时候还相当年轻。他注意到城里来了位红头发绅士，这位绅士穿一身黑，戴着墨镜，看上去相当体面。他租了一间临街的店铺和店铺楼上的公寓，在城里安顿下来，一段时间之后店铺门口挂起了一小块招牌——安东尼医生的诊所。

修士觉得这位安东尼先生看起来实在不像个医生。显然，城里其他人也是这么认为的。他太时髦，头发的颜色太耀眼，看上去也不够老成。按照人们一般的观念，一名信得过的医生应该是更老派、更年长、更传统的形象。

有钱人家的公子小姐们自然不会选择安东尼，他们更信得过城里其他那些早就名声在外、收费也更昂贵的医生。所以相当长的一段时间里，只有形形色色的穷苦人和流浪汉会进出那间诊所——安东尼医生性子随和，有些古怪，大多数时候不收诊费，偶尔象征性收一些糖果玩偶铜纽扣之类的小玩意儿作为酬劳。

这让城里的体面人对他议论纷纷。

很快，人们发现这位安东尼医生的确有着非常高明的医术。他的问诊和治疗方式和当时的其他医生们完全不一样，没有那么多复杂程序，也无需借用各种巧妙精密的仪器。安东尼医生似乎只是询问了一下病患的症状，让他们躺下来做个简易检查，然后他会在患者身上揉捏、按压，最后给患者开一些稀奇古怪的药剂和药膏。

安东尼医生开的药剂一般是绿色，或者灰突突的褐色，有时候也可能是土黄色。颜色微妙的液体里混着浑浊沉淀物和不明絮状物，只需一眼就能让人心里升起万分抗拒，甚至感到恶心——这玩意的味道也相当糟糕。

刷锅水、牲畜的尿液和隔夜茶，加一点儿放了一星期的奶油浓汤。如果非要描述的话，大概就是这个味道。

很多人会在喝下第一管药剂的时候反复质问自己“我为什么要来受这个庸医的折磨”，并气冲冲地离开。然后，他们当中很多人的病症在第二天就会开始好转，康复速度惊人。

安东尼医生有一根木质手杖。手杖是纯黑色，细而长，顶端雕着一对同样漆黑的翅膀，一条蛇盘绕在翅膀上。

这让人们想起14世纪那些身披长袍、手持木杖的瘟疫医生。

各种关于安东尼医生的猜测在城里飞速传开。

人们猜他来自某个显赫又富有的家族，又猜他或许是位医学高超的慈善家。也有人说安东尼医生用来治病的伎俩根本不是医术，而是巫术。有多少人相信他是神派来的使者，就有多少人将他视作地狱的爪牙。

克鲁利并不在乎别人的闲话。他向来擅长“治愈”——小到让一棵枯死的植物重焕生机，大到拯救一两个人类或者动物的生命，甚至可以把飞鸟和野兔这样的小动物从死亡手里夺回来。

他没考虑过在人类社会做一名医生会给自己带来什么后果，人类会怎么想他，或者这种行为会不会被地狱里的同僚们视作“背叛”。那时候他想的很简单，只是想帮一帮受病痛折磨的可怜人——人类向来特别擅长为自己的同胞带来伤害和灾难，他们已经过得够糟了。

如果地狱方面前来质问，他完全可以说让这些人类继续活下去才是真正恶毒的行径，因为“活着”就是最残忍的折磨。

他继续把治愈奇迹倾注进稀奇古怪的汤剂和药膏里，并故意把汤剂调配得看起来特别恶心、尝起来让人反胃。

“这位安东尼医生可真古怪，不是吗。”亚茨拉菲尔听到这的时候笑起来，他为自己打断修士的行为而道歉，然后说，“他让我想起我的一位朋友。那位朋友性格也有些怪，他同样喜欢时不时顺手救助一下路上遇到的病人，或者——呃，生病的牲畜。”

亚茨拉菲尔原本想说“或者染了病的植物”，可这说辞对一名人类修士而言未免有些过于奇怪。

“是，相当古怪，但我一点都不讨厌他。”海因里希修士起身，把烧开的热水从炉子上拿起来，为两人续了杯茶，“相反，我觉得他挺招人喜欢。”

可他们都知道事情的结果。安东尼医生的结局显然不怎么令人愉快。

修士将水壶放回到炉子上。他重新坐回桌边，有一小会儿什么都没说，那双平和宁静的灰色眼睛直勾勾地盯着桌面。

于是天使问道：“那么后来——请问这位讨人喜欢的安东尼医生，最后是怎么——”

亚茨拉菲尔觉得后面的话有点难以说出口，好在海因里希修士完全懂得他要问什么。

“人们对安东尼医生看法不一，冲突和矛盾潜伏在平静的表象之下，但事情原本没那么糟。”修士抬起那双眼睛，“直到有一天，医生说他可以治愈女巫。”

亚茨拉菲尔有点吃惊。他知道二十年前，这片大陆上的人们对巫术以及女巫恨之入骨，“猎巫”运动大受追捧，人们的热情空前高涨。那种狂热让他想起近五个世纪之前的十字军东征。

在这样的情况下，任何一名理智的医生都应当和巫术划清界限。他们应该支持女巫审判和猎巫行动，和民众一起将女巫绑上火刑架，而不是声称自己可以“治愈”她们。

“安东尼医生说女巫是无辜的。”修士继续说道，他的眼神和声音都有些沉甸甸的，“他质疑宗教裁判所的做法和裁判官们的决定，质疑人们深信不疑的女巫鉴定，甚至质疑——”

海因里希的讲述停顿了片刻。他闭上眼，在胸前划了个十字架，然后继续说了下去：“甚至质疑上帝。”

亚茨拉菲尔发出一个短促的鼻音。然后他说：“噢。”

“这是矛盾爆发的导火索。”海因里希修士将自己手里那杯热茶推开，“安东尼医生不仅宣称自己可以‘治愈’女巫，还为女巫辩护，他认为宗教裁判官们的做法疯狂而残忍，是比巫术本身更邪恶的东西。”

然后他叹了口气，露出一个短暂且苍白的微笑：“不得不承认，安东尼医生实在是位辩论好手。他和人们辩论的时候条例清晰、论点尖锐，简直像是雅典学院里走出来的哲人。”

亚茨拉菲尔不知道自己这个时候该说什么。他莫名其妙地想到了克鲁利。很久之前，他们都在罗马，那条老蛇曾跟随马克.安东尼一起学习辩论术，他也是位辩论好手。

“于是人们开始将矛头对准安东尼医生。”修士继续他的讲述，“无论是之前就对他心存疑虑的富人，还是曾受他帮助的穷苦人——他们都认为医生是男巫，是撒旦的使者、地狱里爬出来的恶魔。”

“可那些穷苦人——”天使感到不解。

“菲尔先生，抱歉。我不得不承认，并不是所有人都懂得感恩之美德，而安东尼医生的医术也实在是让人无法理解。它远不是现存医学典籍与理论可以解释的，看起来确实像是某种… …魔法。”

亚茨拉菲尔看得出，修士并不想用“巫术”来形容那位医生奇异的治疗方式。

“那么，后来呢？”

“后来，矛盾和冲突越来越尖锐，事态开始向着不可控制的方向发展，安东尼医生引起了宗教裁判所的注意。”修士将修长削瘦的双手交握在一起，他的神态不再那么沉静平和，“在一天下午… …确切来说是接近黄昏的时候，冲突终于爆发。”

天使感觉自己握在手里的茶水在慢慢变凉。

“接近黄昏的时候——那天晚霞特别漂亮——我说过吗，医生有一头非常迷人的红头发，比晚霞要迷人多了——人们拿着农具和麻绳冲进安东尼医生的诊所，要把他交给宗教裁判所。”

“安东尼医生没有抵抗。”修士握在一起的双手慢慢绞紧，“他像是知道这一天早晚会来一样，表现得非常从容。他没有愤怒，没有绝望或者悲伤，也一点都不害怕——他在笑，是那种非常尖锐的笑容，相当讽刺。”

亚茨拉菲尔突然有些焦虑。他面对焦虑的时候，这天使最常用的处理方式是“不去管它”，让焦虑在一个看不见的角落里慢慢变质落灰——随它去吧，在非人类无尽的生命面前，任何焦虑都小得不值一提，它们早晚会自己消失不见的。

但这次不行。

他知道自己必须听完这个故事。

故事的结局他已经知晓，但亚茨拉菲尔明白这并非“真正”的结局，或者说不是“全部”的结局。他必须知道一些事情，而这些事情定然是和他有关的。

“人们用绳子把安东尼医生绑了起来。他受伤了，嘴角有一大块淤青。我在一边看。”海因里希修士吞咽了一下，发出滞涩的声响，“但他始终在——在笑，在嘲笑，然后他被人群推推搡搡地带到街上。”

“然后他开始——开始对着天空质问，叫嚣，说一些完全没有逻辑的疯话。没有人知道他在说什么，大家全都一头雾水，不知道他在和谁对话。人们觉得——觉得他疯了——疯得彻头彻尾，于是他们更加坚信安东尼医生是个受恶魔指使的男巫。”

亚茨拉菲尔知道自己离真相很近了。

但还不是。

还不是这个。

一种模模糊糊的感觉笼着他，像一团粘稠的雾，这雾气拽着他一路前往真正的结局。

“我之前跟您说过吗——安东尼医生喜欢戴墨镜，他一直戴着墨镜——那天有人冲他脸上打了一拳… …在他颧骨上留了一片淤青，还打掉了他的墨镜。”海因里希修士握在一起的双手来回揉搓。

亚茨拉菲尔眨了眨眼，他的焦虑在上升。

“他墨镜下面——他有一双蛇一样的眼睛，金色的，瞳孔竖长。”

焦虑和他的心一起沉了下去。

修士说到这的时候停了下来。他呼吸沉重，好像有什么东西堵塞在鼻腔里。这修士的情绪在随故事发展而变得混乱。

亚茨拉菲尔在桌子对面看着修士。这就是真相了。他不曾想会以这样的方式从人类口中听闻那条老蛇的故事。天使手中捧着的茶彻底冷了下来。他开始想教堂地下室里的铅盒子，以及那里边的心脏——现在他知道那是克鲁利的心脏了。

“我第一次见到那样的一双眼睛。”海因里希修士松开握在一起的双手，扶住额头，“很漂亮——太漂亮了——人间绝对不应该有这样的东西。”

他呢喃着，声音沙哑：“这么漂亮的眼睛一定来自地狱。”

亚茨拉菲尔低下头。他喉结滚动了一下，最后决定不去计较这句话。

他问道：“所以，后来，你们… …”

“噢，是，是的，后来——”修士用双手扶着头，像是被这句话从沉思中猛然拉了出来一样，“后来——后来这双眼睛让人们感到害怕和不安，那双眼睛里边——有太多东西了。它太… …”

“复杂？”亚茨拉菲尔轻声问道，“还是痛苦。”

修士抬起头，眼睛睁得很大，看上去相当意外。然后他又把头垂下去，十指没入灰白头发里：“是。相当复杂的… …痛苦，还有嘲讽。非常尖锐，近乎疯癫。”

海因里希讲述的声音越来越低，他刚刚沉重的呼吸逐渐平复下来，声音拉成一条没有起伏的直线：“看到这双眼睛，人们认为医生定然不可能是人类，他的罪行确凿无疑，甚至不需要裁判官的判决。于是他被直接带到了火刑架前。我就在那，我一直在那。”

亚茨拉菲尔叹了口气。

就在这座城市，在二十年前，他的老朋友曾来过这里。他在这里行医，替穷苦人们解除病痛，故意把药剂做得恶心至极，让人难以下咽。这是他向来喜欢的事情，一些不那么邪恶但可以让人心情很糟的小把戏，一些不痛不痒的恶作剧。

然后他被热衷于猎巫的人们处以火刑，他的心脏被剖出来放进铅盒子里。

而最讽刺的在于，猎巫行动的风靡有他一份“功劳”，那本《女巫之槌》有他一份“功劳”。

亚茨拉菲尔没法责怪什么，他无法责怪眼前的海因里希修士，哪怕这修士曾亲眼看着他的老朋友被绑上火刑架，亲眼看着暴徒剖开他的胸膛、掏出尚在跳动的心脏。

“我就在那。”修士再也没抬起那双灰色的眼睛。

克鲁利并不畏惧“死亡”。他不是第一次经历这种事了，无非是肉体上的疼痛，然后他的意识、他的本体会从躯体中剥离，回到地狱，并在不久之后再一次回到人间。

习惯了也没什么。

他袒露着溶金一样的眼睛，人群的恐惧和敬意让他感到好笑。

“这是撒旦的爪牙。”人们这样说。

“看他的眼睛。这是蛇的眼睛，阴毒邪恶的生物。”

“他是魔鬼。”

克鲁利耸耸肩。嘿，猜得没错，真聪明。

“我们被他骗了。”

“他用巫术愚弄了我们。”

“我真不该带女儿去他那看病，上帝啊——天知道他给我女儿喝的都是些什么东西。”

克鲁利笑了。可你女儿的病好了啊，尊贵的先生，如果没有我的药剂，她根本活不到这个时候。

“他是个男巫，不然就是地狱里爬出来的恶鬼。”

“火刑对他有用吗？”

“我们该把他的心脏挖出来。”

人群兴奋起来，他们开始躁动。

“对——修士们说过，把恶魔的心脏挖出来封进铅盒子里面，然后他们就无法再回到人间来作恶了。”

克鲁利撇撇嘴。其实这是假的，别听他们胡说，我用不了多久就能回来，活蹦乱跳。

“把他的心脏挖出来！”

人群开始欢呼。

那天围观的人很多，大家都想来看看安东尼医生最后的下场。他们知道这医生和普通的女巫不一样，他比那些女巫更独特、更难对付，是货真价实的邪恶造物。

这是难得一遇的机会。

他们热情高涨，兴奋地围在火刑架周围，叫嚣着要挖出医生的心脏。

人们无处发泄的正义感终于在这名“邪恶医生”身上得到了宣泄，叫声越是高昂响亮，他们便越能感到自己胸中膨胀的、浓烈炙热的正义感，以及对上帝的忠诚。

叫嚣声连成一片。

利刃刺入胸膛的时候，克鲁利不太清楚自己是在笑还是在嘶叫。巨大的疼痛让恶魔在一瞬间弓起身子，他被绑在火刑架上的手脚开始痉挛。

然后那把刀刺得更深，刺穿他人类身体的一切屏障与保护层，血液喷涌而出。行刑者用力切割开他的皮肤和皮下组织，切开肌肉和脂肪层，将他的胸腔剖开。

克鲁利用那双溶金一样的眼睛盯着行刑者的手。

他的手掌、手腕，还有那把刀，他的半截手臂，都被血染成红色，血液顺着刀刃滴落在脚下的柴火上。

剧烈的疼痛让恶魔感觉缺氧，他的眼前开始闪现一团一团刺眼的白光，白光炸裂后又缩成一个个黑色光斑。

那把刀依旧在他胸膛里切割。

他能感觉到血液快速从身体中流逝，他的四肢开始麻木。

然后那把刀被丢在地上。

人群中爆发出一阵躁动。

行刑者将手伸了进来——手掌穿过被剥开的皮肉，穿过断裂的骨骼，握住那颗还在跳动的心脏。

克鲁利眨了眨眼。他想这感觉真新奇，以前从来没有过。

然后那只手将他的心脏扯了出来。

人群沸腾了。他们开始欢呼，开始鼓掌，氛围被推向高潮，恶魔从牙缝里渗出来的沙哑呻吟被淹没在欢呼里。

行刑者将那颗心脏举了起来——颜色鲜艳，完好无缺，还在跳动。

那一刻克鲁利脑子里有两个念头。

  * 原来恶魔的心脏和人类的一样，没少什么东西，也不是什么稀奇古怪的颜色。
  * 这真的很疼。



他看着行刑者以一种自豪且充满使命感的神态将他的心脏放进心形铅盒子里、递到一名修士手中。修士接过铅盒子，将它高高举起，展示给众人。

那颗心脏依旧在铅盒子里跳动，有力而均匀。

“看，他还没死。”兴奋过后，人群又开始了议论。

“他果然是个恶魔没错——烧死他！”

于是那群刚刚高呼“挖出他的心脏”的人又开始叫嚣，这次他们高喊着“烧死他”，一点点向火刑架围了过来。

克鲁利不明白为什么要先剖出他的心脏，再点燃火刑架——如果先点燃火刑架，那么他现在应该已经“死”了；而现在这个情况，就算不点火，他顶多也只能再“活”上两分钟，无论怎么看来都多此一举。

但人类有时候就是喜欢做这种多此一举的事情。

煤油从头顶浇下来，他的胸膛空落落的，伤口很疼，然后火刑架被点燃了。

克鲁利没有力气去挣扎，也没有力气发出任何声音来宣泄自己的痛苦。

他只是看着那群人。

在熊熊燃烧的火焰中盯着那群人——眼睛睁得很大，一眨不眨，亮得惊人。他的眼睛在燃烧，他散乱的头发和火焰一起混成一片灼眼的红。

人群开始缓缓向后退。

那双眼睛里的金色一点点漫开。

他们不再叫嚣，不再发出疯狂的呐喊。

那双眼睛比火焰还要亮。

人群安静了下来。只剩下火焰燃烧的噼啪声。

然后那双眼睛，连同里面的金色一起，开始融化。

不知道多久之后，火焰熄灭了。火刑架上只剩下一团焦黑，勉强分辨得出是个人形。

修士将铅盒子收进他宽大的袖子里，里面那颗心脏已经停止了跳动。

人群开始四散离开。他们背对火刑架，背对那具焦黑的尸体，一种异样的感觉开始填满每个人的胸腔——不是自豪，也不是兴奋感，“主持公道伸张正义”那躁动浓烈的使命感消失殆尽，取而代之的是某种失落，某种空虚。

他们好像刚刚做了一件并没有什么意义的事情。

就像一场荒唐滑稽的欢愉，一场宿醉。欢声笑语被留在夜色里，太阳升起之后一切都化作泡影，人们除了隐隐作痛的大脑和断层的记忆之外，什么都没有得到。

“他刚刚一直在盯着我看。”

人们低声议论。

“真奇怪。”

“那双眼睛一直在盯着我看。”

“快别说了，我们快走吧。”

“我现在还感觉有人在盯着我。”

他们就这样离开。

雪停了。

海因里希修士长舒一口气，直起身子，将背脊靠在椅子上。

他从始至终没碰过自己那杯茶，它已经彻底凉掉了。

“所以，”亚茨拉菲尔用一种平和而哀伤的语调问道，“这就是故事的全部了？”

“这就是故事的全部了。”海因里希修士说道。

亚茨拉菲尔垂下眼睛，杯中茶水倒映出他线条柔和的面庞，以及橄榄色的眼睛——它们在茶水的倒影里是棕褐色。

他抿了一口凉掉的茶水：“能带我去看看那个铅盒子吗？”

“如果你真这么想的话。当然。”讲述者从他的回忆中走出来，又变回那个温和谦虚的海因里希，那名或许会成为圣人、升入天堂的修士。

“谢谢您，我是真的想去看看。”天使冲他微微颔首。

他们一前一后离开燃着暖炉的小房间，再次穿过寂静回廊。

“我突然想起来一件事。”亚茨拉菲尔在修士身后发问，“那位写了《女巫之槌》的修士，也叫海因里希——海因里希.克雷默。”

“啊，是的。一个巧合。”海因里希修士没有回头，“我听闻他在四年前病逝了。愿他的灵魂安息。”

亚茨拉菲尔沉默了一会儿。

然后他低头，微微合上眼睛：

“愿他的灵魂得到救赎与安宁。”


End file.
